resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
Wardens
The Wardens were a group of hostile survivalist convicts who band themselves together following the United States' downfall to the Chimera. They are led by Mick Cutler and earned their name from being "on the other side of the bar" and their power led to their seized penitentiary, Graterford Prison. They appear in Resistance 3. Overview The Wardens are ruthless, very violent, and prey on unsuspecting people outside of their prison. The Wardens also have a makeshift arena where they use Chimera (Grims, Leeches, etc.) or even themselves to attack victims, prisoners or intruders for entertainment. The Wardens have been in control of the prison for at least 3 years. Herbert's notes imply that in the beginning there were weaker Wardens, who attempted to escape the prison. However, they were all killed in the end by the Wardens loyal to Mick. A possible reason for their attempt to escape was that they were sickened by Mick's barbaric nature, as in the case of Dick. Around the same time, there were Wardens who attempted to seize power from Mick, but only to be killed. The Wardens may also be cannibals, given the shortage of food in the prison and the appearance of human corpses in the kitchen. The Wardens are easily considered the least powerful enemies in the entire game. They are weaker than Hybrids, as a win in a single grapple is enough to kill them. The only thing that makes them dangerous is that they attack in groups. They can use a variety of weapons including Carbines, Rossmores, Deadeyes, Marksmans, Wildfires or a metal club. They will also frequently use Molotov Cocktails. Enemy Journal History After the United States fell to the Chimera, all the guards in Graterford Prison fled and leaving the prisoners in their cells. Eventually, the prisoners broke free in which they soon fell under the leadership of Mick Cutler. The Wardens used their prison as a stronghold, protecting them from the Chimera, and capturing and killing other human survivors for food and resources. The Wardens first encountered Joseph Capelli and Dr. Malikov while pursuing a man (presumably an escaped prisoner) before noticing them on their train. The Wardens deployed modified vehicles to chase after them but only to suffer heavy casualties by Capelli as they attempted to board the train. They were further decimated by the arrival of a herd of Widowmakers, which also derailed the train, leading to Cutler killing Malikov and capturing Capelli. However, the Wardens were soon betrayed by their underling Herbert, who helped free Capelli and sabotage the prison's defenses, and alerting the Chimera to their location. Mick was personally killed by Capelli and the prison fell to the Chimera. It can be assumed that the majority, or possibly all of the Wardens were killed. Gallery Wardens Journal.png R3 Warden vehicle by Collin Geller.jpg|Concept art of a modified vehicle used by the Wardens. R3 Warden Truck by Collin Geller.jpg|More concept art. tae-young-choi-r3-traversal-colorcomp-raining.jpg|Concept art of Wardens attacking the train carrying Capelli and Malikov. Trivia *The Wardens were voiced by Patrick Seitz, Peter Lurie, David Kaufman, JD Cullum, Adam Paul, and Marc Graue. *They are the only human enemies to be encountered in the Resistance series. *It has been noted that The Wardens have significantly poor A.I. (artificial intelligence), as during the sequences of which they are fought, they usually stop attacking mid fight and just stand where they are completely motionless, giving the player an easy opportunity to kill them. *They are the only enemy and also, the only A.I. to use Molotov Cocktails. Category:Resistance 3 Enemies Category:Factions